Teresa
|name = |kanji = |romaji = |race = Kenmeiotome |birthday = Undocumented |age = Ageless |gender = Female |height = 5'7 |weight = |eyes = Luminous Yellow |hair = Blonde |blood type = O |affiliation = Herself |previous affiliation = Tougenkyou, Kenmeiotome |occupation = |previous occupation = Legendary Seventh Candidate |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations =Tougenkyou (Formerly) |marital status = Single |relatives = Kenmeiotome |education = Self-Educated |status = Deceased | kaihou = Koutaigou }} }} (テレサ, Teresa), infamously known to the Kenmeiotome as the Mortician (納棺者, Nōkansha) and Bloody Teresa respectively, was one of the first Kenmeiotome brought into existence shortly after The Five Maidens and Sylvia Aoi were created. One of Sylvia Aoi's proteges, Teresa was widely regarded as one of the greatest "Forge Smiths" to exist, due to her hand in the creation of the Missa Defunctorum and the Jötunheimr. As a result, many believed her to be second only to the Sixth Kenmeiotome herself. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Power: As the self-proclaimed Unofficial Seventh Maiden, it was naturally implied that Teresa possessed an immense amount of Wisdom at her disposal, so much so she can rely on it to overwhelm those who opposed her. *'Levitation & Flight': Teresa had mastered the concepts and theories of Levitation and Flight to its utmost maximum, so much so she could stay afloat in the air indefinitely. She was significantly faster than the Third Maiden Ayane Emiko, the Original User of the said technique, seemingly able to appear wherever she desired at her own discretion. High-speed Regeneration: Due to her Kenmeiotome Physiology, Teresa possessed the capability to heal from her wounds almost instantaneously. She was more than able to escape from near-fatal wounds with little effort as well as large-scale attacks with very little indication of injuries whatsoever. She also showed the ability to control the rate of her regeneration and when to regenerate as well. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Teresa's Body possessed a remarkable amount of durability for a Kenmeiotome of her caliber. In many of her battles during the Great Guardian Purge, Teresa did not have to resort to her Shinjitsu to emerge victorious without a sign of wear or injury on her. Shuureiho (しゅうれいほ, Graceful Step): Shuureiho was considered to be the Kenmeiotome's equivalent to a . An instinctive ability, it could greatly be improved through consistent training. Teresa primarily utilized Shuureiho in conjunction with Levitation & Flight. Focus Missa Defunctorum: Mass4.jpg Mass3.jpg Mass2.jpg Mass1.jpg Mass.jpg Often referred to by its Latin Name, Mass of the Dead, and called Mass Grave Resurrection, it was a Focus that took on the appearance of a black cross necklace with an opal embedded in the center. When not in use, it disappeared from sight. Missa Defunctorum was created and subsequently wielded by the Fallen Kenmeiotome Teresa, who used it against her kin during the Great Guardian Purge with terrifying efficiency. Focus Special Ability: Upon activation, Missa Defunctorum Jötunheimr Focus Special Ability: Shinjitsu Koutaigou (皇太后, Queen Mother) was name of Teresa's Shinjitsu. Kaihou: Teresa's Liberation Word was Worship (礼讃, Raisan). Upon the utterance of the command, green lines appear all over the body and her luminous eyes grew even brighter than ever. Kaihou Special Ability: *'Gourei' (号令, Command): *'Tenisei' (転移性, Displacement): *'Tawami' (撓み, Deflection): In accordance to her Command Ability, Teresa was able to "command" the vectors of anything around her to suit the needs of the Fallen Kenmeiotome. Most often or not, Teresa used it to change the magnitude and direction of any object, living and nonliving to static and non-moving objects. :*'Deflection Attack 1': :*'Deflection Attack 2': Notes Trivia *Prior to Teresa's defection, she widely considered to be the Unofficial Seventh Member of The Five Maidens, much like her protege, Sylvia Aoi. Ironically, Teresa was also in line to join The Legendary Maidens, serving as the Legendary Seventh Candidate. *Like with the Fourth Maiden Minami Yoshida, Teresa was one of the few Maidens to willingly fall and become a Corrupted Kenmeiotome. *During the Great Guardian Purge, Teresa had fought 3 out of the 6 Legendary Maidens: Sylvia Aoi, Danielle Baltimore, and Alva Berg. It ended in a stalemate, victory, and her demise in that order. *Teresa was reportedly responsible for the deaths of several hundred Kenmeiotome and their Tenshi partners. *As a result of her Kaihou, Teresa was considered to be one of the most powerful Kenmeiotome in existence, so much so that she can overwhelm the majority of her kin with little effort, sans The Five Maidens and The Legendary Maidens. Behind the Scenes * 's Character Image was based on the Human-sized Nova simply referred to as the Nova Commander. It was one of the Antagonistic Characters found in the Japanese Manga Freezing. * 's given sobriquet, Bloody Teresa, was a direct reference to Bloody Mary, otherwise known as Mary I of England - the Queen of England and Ireland from July 1553 to November 1558, who was famously known for her brutal prosecutions of Protestants. Gallery File:MassUser1.jpg File:MassUser.jpg File:MassDeflect1.jpg File:MassUser4.jpg File:MassUser6.jpg References Literature References